


Виньетка про Зуко

by ka_mai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N-78. Avatar. Зуко | Катара. Шёлковые одеяния, холод утраты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виньетка про Зуко

Мей - как шёлк.  
Шёлк - лучшая одежда для Людей Огня, это Зуко знает с детства. С тех пор, как читал древних философов, с тех пор, как прикладывал к подживающему ожогу красный шёлковый платок.  
Мей обволакивает, успокаивает, нежит.  
Шёлк пропускает воздух, воздух согревается пламенем.

Катара - нет, не вода.  
Вода не выдержала бы соприкосновения, изошла бы паром, проиграла.  
Катара - смёрзшийся в камень лёд.  
Лёд ранит, проникает под кожу, болит. Катара смотрит холодным синим взглядом и льнёт к руке Аватара.  
Когда Зуко спрашивает Мей, согласна ли та стать его супругой и Императрицей, Катара не отворачивается - и потому замечает, что Владыка Огня задал вопрос с закрытыми глазами.


End file.
